Stood there, Frozen
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Misty lost everything and Ash saw it, yet he did nothing. Of course he regrets it for the rest of his life. Or until he figures out how to fix it. {Pokeshipping. My entry for reminiscient-afterthought's Writing Pairings Challenge}


It was a beautiful day and I spent it like I do every day, moping. I probably should have gotten over it by now, since it took place over three weeks ago, but I can't seem to shake that one thought out of my mind – _it's my entire fault. _

It's just been looming around in my head for a while.

I tried thinking of something else, but it just always manages to enter my thoughts. As if a ghost wants me to regret this for my entire life.

But I never really understood this part. My character is the type that does everything in their power to help my friends. But I didn't this time.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a sunny day. Since I had a few days to kill before I head out towards Unova, I decided to help Tracy out in the lab._

_ At the moment, he was feeding the Pokémon, so I decided to give a speech to some of my older Pokémon._

_ Five minutes later, Professor Oak told me that I had a phone call._

_To my surprise, it was Misty, my old traveling companion. Before I could say my usual greetings, she just burst into tears. I tried to calm her down, but she kept on crying. She tried to speak, but it was distorted. I only got three words. Removed, lost, Cerulean._

_ Considering that the words removed and lost made the situation seem a lot worse, I went over to Cerulean to check what happened._

_ I managed to get there fast enough to see two figures who claimed to be Gym Inspectors. They claimed that Cerulean Gym has been violating Kanto law. They didn't even give reasons, they just striped her of her license, badges, everything. _

_I wanted to curse at them, I wanted to scream. Yet instead I stood there, frozen. I watched them stripped her of her tittle of gym leader, all while cursing at her. Worst of all, I watched her cry, and I couldn't –_didn't_- do a thing._

_**End of Flashback**_

She's still a mess, but she's calmed down, a lot. Since her gym was her home, she stayed with me, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

I always avoided Misty. I just can't bring myself to face her. But it she still makes me smile, even if that smile soon gives away to tears.

I need to be able to face her though. Even if she didn't realize that I was there and hates me because I didn't do a thing, I need to apologize. But I don't know how.

Maybe I should take a walk.

I walked though Viridian Forest, hoping that I could think about how to apologize to her, but it just reminded me of my first journey, the one in which I first met Misty. It feels soothing to be in a place that triggers memories of someone I dearly miss.

I came to a place where the trees were parted in a certain way, a place that triggered a very special memory. My first Pokemon- Caterpie- was caught here. I chuckled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_I took out my Pokedex to identity the Pokémon, it was a Caterpie. Instead of weakening it with my Pikachu whose trust I just gained, I threw a Pokeball at it. It shook three times before finally catching it. Since Misty had made it clear that she hates bugs, I decided to chase her around with the Capterpie still in its Pokeball. Later I sent it out of its Pokeball so it could see the outside world. Instead of staying near me, it rubbed itself against Misty's leg, who threw a hissy fit over it before hitting it with her mallet._

_**End of Flashback**_

I soon came across the part of the forest where I caught Pidgeotto. The same place where I learned type match up.

After I relived that memory, I came across the place where I ran into Team Rocket's worst grunts for the second time. Pikachu was unable to battle due to a sludge bomb to the face and Pidgeotto was resting after its previous rumble with Pikachu, so the last Pokémon I had left was Caterpie, who ended up winning against them. A little after the battle Caterpie evolved into a Metapod.

I approached the spot where I had met the Samurai and attempted to catch a Weedle. We ended up battling Metapod versus Metapod until an angry swarm of Beedrill came an attacked us. I realized that I left Metapod and ran back to get it. Soon after I did that, it evolved into a Butterfree and Misty actually found it cute.

I ended up finding myself staring at Pewter City from the outskirts of Viridian Forest, lost in thought. Suddenly a whole new wave off memories flooded my previous memories.

_'That's it! I know how to cheer her up.'_

It took an hour to make it back to my home, which surprised me since I stopped at every spot that reminded me of my first journey.

I walked up the stairs to the guest room. I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." she called.

"Hey Mist. Care to walk with me?"

"Ash?" she said in surprise. "But-but I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

I realized that avoiding her may have given her the wrong idea. "Actually that's not true at all."

She looked as if I told her I was joining Team Rocket. "That makes no sense at all."

"I'll explain, but would you care to take a walk with me?"

She blushed at this. "Sure, I guess."

"So you see I was there when they took way your gym licenses, but all I could do was stand there. I could've done something, but I didn't. And I regretted that decision until now. That's why I avoided you, the guilt just made it unbearable to see you."

"Then why didn't you talk to me? We're best friends, remember? There's absolutely no way I would stay mad at you for more than an hour. "

I felt stupid for not realizing that.

"Actually we aren't just friends." I said after a few minutes of silence pasted.

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

I took her to the place where we both unofficially met. "Do you remember this spot?" I continued.

She looked around trying to find something that jogged her memory. "No." she answers hesitantly.

"This is the place where we unofficially met. Remember when you fished me out of that lake and then I stole your bike?"

"Now I remember! I can't believe I forgot." she hugged me.

"It's okay; I forget things all the time." I said as I returned the hug.

"But this was an important spot. I feel so bad for not recognizing it sooner."

All of a sudden, a Gyarados jumped out of the water.

"How about we create a new memory? Do you think you could get that Gyarados to allow us to ride on him?"

Her face turned beet red. "I-I think so."

She approached the Gyarados that I just spotted. After a minute, she returned, saying that it was okay to ride on him.

We mounted on the Gyarados with ease.

When we were both on the Gyarados, she decided to ask me a question that wasn't important.

"That doesn't matter Mist." I replied. "This is the only thing that matters." The moment I finished that sentence, I leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Oh" was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

It was a magical event. The Goldeen and Seaking just so happened to jump out at that moment, creating a mini rainbow with water spraying the whole scene.

Yet I still wish I could have changed something about this scene.


End file.
